The new Echeveria cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Echeveria ‘Cris’ with the pollen parent, an unpatented, proprietary variety of Echeveria referred to as ‘Maz 01’. The crossing was made during March of 2012 at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif.
‘Ruby Kissed’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in August 2013, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Ruby Kissed’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse by vegetative cuttings in September 2013. ‘Ruby Kissed’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.